The Twist
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: Temporarily hiatus! AU- No Fairy Tale is perfect and being a princess is overrated. When 4 princesses escape the chains holding them they stick together and fend for themselves. But then their former lives catch up to them and 4 surprising knights in not so shining armour show up. Contains NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia and GaLe. Ulimate mix up of Fairy Tale x Fairy Tail x Medieval!


**A/N: I have no regrets... None at all... Even if this is the fifth story I'm currently busy with, here's my list:**

**Love Through It All**

**The Small Things**

**The Dark**

**Fairy Tail**** Artifact**** Finders: The Shrine of Deliora (co-authored by Captain Baka-sama)**

**...and now this one... Oh well, I can do them all. No Hiatus, just me working on them all at one time. That's right I'm currently working on the 2****nd**** chapter of The Dark, the 5****th**** chapter of Love Through It All and the 4****th**** chapter of The Small Things, while me and Captain are working on FTAF. **

**Oh well I hope you guys like this one and don't forget to review, follow and**** favorite****.**** Though this is only the prologue and will be short. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own Fairy Tail or else we'd be screwed. All rights to Hiro Mashima!**

**Prologue**

**Once upon a time in a land far, far away…**

That's how our Fairy Tale was supposed to begin... Me well I was the princess that had to be locked up in the tower by a witch always waiting for her prince to arrive, Erza was supposed to be the princess who was to be taken in by her evil step sisters and put on a show while Juvia was supposed to be put to sleep for 100 years after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel and Levy was supposed to be cursed by her old stepmother a queen... But...

Well my "witch" was killed in a carriage accident; Erza's step sisters ran away after she attacked them and left her the house and money while Juvia's sleep curse was ruined by her kicking the evil fairy and Levy's stepmother fell off the stairs to her doom. We kind of left the damsel in distress image that day and decided to fend for ourselves...

Erza took all her money and left the house, I escaped the tower and attacked my dad's lettuce garden (thank goodness he never named me Rapunzel) and Juvia was banished from her kingdom for spitting on the kings forehead and Levy was banished for "murdering" her stepmother. So that's how we met in the middle of a forest left to fend for ourselves and becoming whatever we wanted to be.

Though we were secretly still princesses but we lived the lives of a peasant and bought a cottage in the middle of the forest which was apparently reserved for GRANDMA RED... But we bought it first Grandma!

We thought that, that was all there was to our lives. So I started writing novels, Levy became a teacher (first female teacher in the land), Erza became a hunter (but she could just as well be a knight) and Juvia followed her career of opening a bakery.

That was it we were no longer royal, had no plans. Nothing! We lived normally from day to day until they came along...

LUCY HEARTIFILIA

**XXXXX**

**The prince saved the princess and lived happily ever after.**

Yeah right... That's what I thought would happen for one of my friends... Until he had his princely behind kicked, you see I'm no prince... Neither is Gajeel nor Jellal but Gray was. Man that was so funny...

You see Gray was obsessed with this girl who was supposed to be locked up in a tower in the middle of the forest, but when he got there no one was there and the princess had used a rope made out of bed sheets to climb out. So Gray was left princess-less.

Man did I laugh when I met him, me being a hunter and all. Then we met Gajeel the blacksmith who laughed his ass of and then Jellal the bandit who well... He was pretty smart and could guide us in our new team, Gray against returning to his adoptive mother girlfriend-less... Geehee as Gajeel would say.

We went to this other kingdom where this princess was supposed to be locked up by her stepsisters but she was gone. Then to the kingdom where a princess was supposed to be a maid thanks to her evil stepmother but apparently she had killed her stepmother? Then this kingdom where one of the princesses was cursed with eternal sleep, but nope she was gone.

In the end we returned empty handed but remained a team because we got along well. We go where-ever we want whenever we want. Or at least we did. We got along well and honestly I enjoyed hanging out with the guys. Jellal had many legends to tell; Gray with his weird stripping habit and all was always telling us of it was to be a prince and Gajeel told us how to make the perfect sword and how to kill with one hit. Me on the other hand told them how to hunt... People, animals you name it I can hunt it.

That was basically our lives until they came along...

NATSU DRAGNEEL

**And so our story begins... **

**A/N: Prologue done, done, done! No worries guy this story will not be told in anybody's POV it's just the beginning chapter. I hope you guys liked it and will stay tuned for more... The next chapter will be longer, but question is must I continue this? 2+ reviews and I will! I hope all of you enjoyed this and will follow it through to the end! Which might take a while but alas I write to please! :D**

_**Oh and all you writers out there! : A great author on this site named One Sapphire Rose started a writing club and please PM her to join. It's really cool and we'll help each other with prompts and even writer's block etc. Please just join; there are some really cool writers in it already. We need MORE! :D**_

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story... I might just dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**Oh and criticism is allowed and if you want to (please do it) leave me a long meaningful review! :D**


End file.
